Ich habe dich niemad geliebt
by MScofield
Summary: Sara ist in einen Jungen, mit dem sie studiert, verliebt. Doch er interessiert sich nicht für sie. Was wird sie tun, wenn ihr bester Freund seit Kindestagen ihr seine Liebe gesteht?


Sara stand an der Bar und trank ihren Cocktail. Wieder einmal war sie au diese Studentenparty gegangen. Warum konnte sie dem denn nicht einfach fern bleiben? Es schmerzte sie doch so sehr, die beiden miteinander zu sehen.

Das was die beiden, mitten auf der Tanzfläche, miteinander trieben war schon nicht mehr jugendfrei. Wie konnte sie nur? Warum wollte er unbedingt dieses Flittchen? Nika. Allein der Name war schon fürchterlich. Ach wie sie dieses Girl doch hasste. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare. Sie war Cheerleader und trug tief ausgeschnittene Shirts und Röcke, die eher als Schals bezeichnen werden konnten. In der Birne hatte sie allerdings nichts.

War er wirklich auf so Äußerlichkeiten beschränkt?  
`Warum kannst du mich nicht lieben, Paul?´ fragte sie sich, als sie sehnsüchtig zu den beiden rüber schaute.

Plötzlich fasste sie jemand an der Schulter und sie drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Michael, ihr bester Freund. Er wohnte im Studentenheim direkt neben ihr und auch als sie noch bei ihren Eltern wohnten, waren sie schon Nachbarn. Sie spielten schon im Sandkasten miteinander. Er gehörte zu ihrem Leben, wie das Chaos, das immer bei ihr herrschte. Ohne ging es einfach nicht

„Was stehst du denn hier so rum? Warum tanzt du nicht auch?" wollte er wissen.  
„Alleine ist das langweilig und wer sollte mit mir hässlicher Kröte schon tanzen wollen", sagte sie traurig. Eigentlich wünschte sie sich nur einen, der mit ihr tanzen würde.  
„Also das will ich jetzt überhört haben. Du bist eine tolle Frau. Du bist intelligent, du hast Ausstrahlung und ..... und du bist wunderschön."

Sara senkte leicht den Kopf. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt. Es fühlte sich gut an, in Michael´ s Gegenwart. Dieser nahm ihre Hand und zog sie, hinter sich her, auf die Tanzfläche. Gerade als sie dort einen freien Platz ergattert hatten, wurde ein neuer Song angespielt. „Without you" von Mariah Carey. Was Sara nicht wusste, war, dass Michael zuvor seinen Bruder Lincoln, der DJ war, darum gebeten hatte, ihn zu spielen. Sara wurde für einen Moment nachdenklich, als sie den Song erkannte. Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male gehört, als sie zu Michael rüber kam, doch er hatte ihn jedes mal sofort wieder ausgeschalten und er war dann irgendwie komisch zu ihr. Sie konnte es sich aber nicht erklären. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Song eine Bedeutung für Michael haben musste. Doch als sie sah, dass er kein Problem damit hatte, dass sie auf diesen Song tanzen würden, verwarf sie den Gedanken. Michael kam ihr etwas näher und legte seine Arme um seine Taille. Als Sara auch noch ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, fingen sie an sich im Rhythmus zu bewegen.

[URL=.com/watch?v=vOR_jq9M53c]Without You[/URL]

No I can´t forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that´s just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows  
No I can´t forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it´s only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know

I can´t live  
If living is without you  
I can´t live  
I can´t give anymore  
I can´t live  
If living is without you  
I can´t give  
I can´t give anymore

Well I can´t forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that´s just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

I can´t live  
If living is without you  
I can´t live  
I can´t give anymore  
I can´t live  
If living is without you  
I can´t give  
I can´t give anymore

Als der Song endete, löste Michal sich nur sehr widerwillig. Sie fühlte sich so gut an, in seinen Armen. Sie schauten sich einen Moment an, doch dann drehte sich Sara um und wollte wieder zur Bar. Michael stoppte sie allerdings, indem er sie sanft an ihrer Hand festhielt.

Sara schaute zuerst auf ihre Hände und dann in sein Gesicht, in dem sie eine einzelne Träne sah, die an seiner Wange runterkullerte. Sanft strich sie ihm die aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihn voller Sorge fragte:  
„Michael was ist den los?"  
„Ich kann das nicht mehr", platze es schließlich aus ihm heraus und er musste sich echt beherrschen jetzt nicht vor ihr das Heulen anzufangen. Normalerweise konnte er seine Gefühle sehr gut unterdrücken, aber bei diesem Song ging das einfach nicht. Er musste jedes Mal an sie denken, wenn er es hörte.  
„Was kannst du nicht mehr?" wollte Sara wissen. Sie machte sich nun richtig sorgen um ihn.  
„So tun als ob wir nur Freunde seien. Sara ich wünsch mir mehr und das die ganze Zeit schon. Oh Gott Sara ich, ich liebe dich."

Sara schaute ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. Das machte plötzlich alles Sinn. Sein Verhalten, wenn sie ihm zu Nahe kam oder wen sie ein Mädchen gesehen hatten und sie zu ihm sagte, dass die zu ihm passen würde.

Unbemerkt schaute sie ihm über die Schulter und sah dort Paul und Nika. Also sollte echt öfters mal ne Polizeikontrolle sein. Das ist ja schon "Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses".

Plötzlich holte Michael sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

"Sara, bitte sag doch was. Ich versteh, wenn ich für dich nur ein guter Kumpel bin, aber dieses Schweigen macht mich Wahnsinnig. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr für mich behalten. Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er noch einmal.


End file.
